Fall On Me
by Sammy41
Summary: After the hostage crisis at the Metro Court, four people are brought to death, and their passing brings people closer together then any would have thought.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so this story is set after the Metro Court explodes, but it all happened differently;

- Sam didn't jump off the side of the building to warn the police. Instead, when Jason handed her the black skii mask, she took four hostages with her, out an emergency exit, which included: Max, Mateo, and Nikolas with a wounded Robin. Before Sam and Emily could get out, Craig and one of the men found them and drug them back to the rest of the group. He cocks his gun, and is prepared to shoot Sam in the head, in front of everyone, before Sonny stops him. Sonny says he'll give him the code if he doesn't shoot Sam, even though he doesn't know the code. Just as he gives the last incorrect number, Jason (dressed as mercenary) and Sam jump Craig. Craig shoots both of them, before the police enter, and Cruz manages to shoot him. Then, one of the mercenaries hits the button and the place blows up.

- In the end, Lucky goes in and finds Sam. Jason and Elizabeth were not trapped in the elevator, and you'll have to go on to read the rest . . .

* * *

The General Hospital had become chaotic.

People ran throughout the corridors, doctors pushed bleeding patients down the halls, and others pleaded to hear words about their loved ones.

Pushing her way through the crowded hall was a small brunette, attracting a few glances as she did so. She was dressed in a black jump suit, her raven hair tousled and messy. Her face was covered with dirt, ash, and blood, but she seemed to hold strength in her eyes that was carrying through the pain that she was enduring.

"Where's Jason?" Samantha McCall asked the dark haired doctor who had nearly passed her.

Noah Drake's eyes widened when he took sight of the young woman, before finding words. "He's in the OR for surgery," he answered. "Listen, I can get you check out in another room-"

"No," Sam said cutting him off. She suddenly took sight of a familiar face, staring through the window of one of the operating rooms. "Lucky,"

The man stood still and focused, watching with a great amount of fear and pain. He looked to be in the same state as Sam was, with dirty clothes and dried blood staining his face. When he felt her small hand on his shoulder, he nearly jumped, but at the same time was brought to ease. "How is she?" Sam asked.

Lucas Lorenzo Spencer just shook his head. "I don't know. They said that she has internal bleeding. They're going to try and get the baby out as soon as they can," he answered, his voice cracking. He slowly turned away from the window and looked to Sam, "I can't lose them . . . I can't . . ."

"I know," Sam whispered softly.

The two stayed silent for a moment, before Lucky finally thought of something to say. "How's Jason?"

Sam shook her head, finding a lump rise in her throat, "He's in the OR. Craig shot him in the chest . . . I don't know if . . ." she stopped, turning away, finding tears come to the surface. As her brown eyes released the watery substance of her pain, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright," Lucky assured her quietly. "They'll both make it through this,"

"I really hope you're right," Sam said, wiping away some of the tears that had escaped with the back of her hand. She sniffled, "I never thanked you for going back in there for me,"

"It's all part of the job," Lucky told her. "Besides, after what you did to help those hostages, I don't think I could have refused the honor to carry you out,"

Sam gave a slight laugh, something she had thought impossible to release at the moment. "You know, you could very well be considered a hero," Lucky continued. "You risked your life to get those four hostages out,"

"If anyone else would have been presented with the chance they would have done the same," Sam said as she slowly turned to face him.

"I believe that is easier said then done," Lucky told her. He looked at her for a moment, "You should get that wound checked out,"

Sam looked down at where she had been grazed at the shoulder and shook her head, "I've been worse," she told him. "Besides, I'm not leaving here until I hear about Jason and Elizabeth,"

"That makes two of us," Lucky sighed. Suddenly, behind the two of them, the door of Elizabeth's room opened, and coming out was a tall doctor.

"Mr. Spencer," he called to him. Lucky immediately turned around, and in an instant was waiting to hear what the man had to say.

"How are they?"

"The baby is out, but he's going to need a bone marrow from the father," the doctor said.

"I can do that," Lucky told him. "But what about Elizabeth?"

"It's hard to say. The next hours will be critical to her recovery . . ." the doctor stopped, as if holding something back. Sam listened quietly behind Lucky, watching as the doctor sighed. "Mr. Spencer, I don't know if Elizabeth will make it through this-"

"What?" Lucky choked out. "There's got to be something-"

"She may be stronger then she is leading on, but it's not looking good . . . She wants to talk to you right away," the doctor told him.

Lucky nodded his head and slowly headed for the room. As he entered, he felt his heart lower into his stomach. "Elizabeth," he breathed out. Her face was bruised and cut. She lay weak and still, but it was as if some warm glow was bouncing off of her. She seemed happy for some reason, and Lucky had yet to figure out why as he took a seat at her bedside. "Elizabeth, I love you so much. I'm so glad you made it out of there-"

"Lucky," Elizabeth breathed out slowly, cutting him off. He listened as her breathing tubes brought oxygen into her, and waited for her to continue. "I'm dying, Lucky-"

"No," Lucky said quickly shaking his head. He felt his heart thumping harder, and his eyes starting to sting with tears. He grabbed her hand into his, finding it cold. "Elizabeth, you can't. We have a son now. We have a family-"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Lucky, I need to tell you something . . ." she whispered quietly. She closed her eyes, and he watched as a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. "Jason is the father of this baby Lucky . . ."

"What?" Lucky choked out, finding something new envelope his fear and sorrow. "What do you mean?"

"When you slept with Maxie . . . and Sam with Ric. We found comfort in each other," Elizabeth told him slowly, her voice cracking with pain and emotion. "The baby is Jason's, Lucky,"

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Lucky asked his tone flat and lowered. An angry tear streamed down from his eye, and he felt his back teeth grinding together.

"I didn't want to hurt you," Elizabeth told him. "I love both you and Jason . . . so much. When I die-"

"Elizabeth, you're not going to die," Lucky said shaking his head. He was angry at her, but he cared about her too much to see her pass.

"I want my baby to know both you and Jason. I want it to know both men that have meant so much to me . . ." she gasped out. She closed her eyes again, and this time they stayed shut as she spoke. "Let Sam get to know him too . . . She wanted a child with Jason more then anything . . . Just love him, Lucky, and please some day find a way to forgive me . . ."

"Elizabeth!" Lucky said raising his voice as she drowsed off to sleep. He looked around for a doctor, and yelled once more. "I need a doctor! Somebody!"

"Sir, I need you to leave for a moment," the same doctor who had told Lucky to come in earlier said as he re-entered. He pulled him away from the bed as two more nurses joined around Elizabeth.

"What's happening?" Lucky asked confused as he backed up against the wall.

"We'll tell you as soon as we know," the doctor told him as he pushed him out the door.

"Lucky," Sam said immediately growing confused as she saw his face. "What's going on in there?"

Lucky stayed silent as he put his hands on his head, and closed his eyes. When they opened again, they looked menacing, and he quickly kicked the nearby metal tray. Its contents spilled onto the floor and a loud crash filled the hall.

"Lucky stop!" Sam said pulling on his arms. She pushed him against the opposite wall, and he slid down to the floor, burying his head into his hands. She knew that Elizabeth wasn't dead, but something else was bothering Lucky. "Tell me what's wrong,"

He swallowed hard as he raised his head, "It's about the baby . . . and Elizabeth," he sighed, his voice cracking harshly.

"Are they going to be okay?" Sam asked him, kneeling on the ground in front of him.

"The baby . . . he's going to be fine. He just needs a bone marrow from the father," Lucky told her, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, then lets get a doctor who can get this taken care of-"

"The doctor doesn't need to see me," Lucky told her, feeling his eyes start to sting with tears. "That's the problem . . ."

Sam felt her heart thump harder in her chest, and suddenly she was aware of what Lucky could possibly be talking about. "Lucky-"

"Sam!" Emily Quartermaine shouted as she sprinted down the hall. She stopped once reaching her and Lucky, and let out a breath. Her face was tear stained and red, and Sam immediately knew something was wrong, "Sam, its Jason,"

Immediately Sam rose to her feet, her heart pounding even faster. "How is he?"

"He's dying Sam," Emily answered, a short sob escaping her mouth as she revealed the news.

Sam swallowed down hard, trying to stay strong. She felt like turning around and running to be honest, and could have sworn the room was starting to spin. Then bringing her back down to earth was a warm hand on her back. She felt Lucky behind her, and suddenly felt a tiny bit stronger. "Where is he?" Sam asked feeling her voice crack.

"He's in the operating room," Emily said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "There's nothing else they can do for him . . . He only wants to see you,"

Closing her eyes, Sam tried to keep from crying. He wasn't dead yet. He had made it through so much worse, and this could possibly be just another one of those moments. Or so she prayed.

The Quartermaines all stood outside of the OR when Sam arrived with Lucky and Emily. Monica was tear stained, and Edward stood shocked. Even Tracy looked the slightest bit sad as she stood there with Luke at her side. Her ex-husband immediately moved toward his son, sharing a few low spoken words with him.

"How's Elizabeth?" Luke asked. Lucky only stayed silent, not finding the right words to come out of his mouth.

"She could pull out of it," he answered slowly. "Or she might not,"

Samantha McCall continued toward the Operating Room, ignoring the glances of the Quartermaines and others. Before she pushed open the door she looked back to Lucky, "Come with me," she told him.

Slowly, and unsurely, Lucky shuffled away from his father and made his way toward Sam. When he reached her, the two entered the room to find Jason laying flat on the operating table. Lucky stopped and leaned against the wall, as Sam walked to Jason. Kneeling next to him, she slowly traced a few fingers across his face. "Jason . . ." she whispered softly, finding the tears now evident.

"Sam," Jason smiled through his pained slumber. He slowly opened his bright blue eyes, and they connected with Sam's for a long moment. "I love you so much,"

"I love you too," Sam told him softly. "Jason . . . you've got to hang on-"

"Sam, I'm sorry that we never got married," Jason apologized. "And I'm sorry I could never give you a baby,"

"Don't start apologizing now," Sam said as more tears slid down her cheeks. "We're going to have all of our lives to do that stuff,"

Jason shook his head, and swallowed hard. "I've never loved a person as much as I've loved you," he told her quietly. "And I have so many regrets . . . Sam . . . how's Elizabeth?"

Biting down on her lower lip, Sam tried to imagine that the words hadn't come out of his mouth. She was used to Jason worrying about Elizabeth, but now she knew it was for different reasons. "She's not doing so well. They got the baby out . . . but-" Sam stopped and felt a soft sob escape her. "He needs a bone marrow from his father Jason . . ."

"Sam," Jason said softly. "You know,"

It was always amazing how quickly Jason got to the point. He didn't have some long and drawn out explanation. He didn't need to give one. For some time Sam had thought so, and with Lucky's reaction to what he had spoken about with Elizabeth, she did know. She nodded her head.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked her, his voice cracking.

"It's a boy," Sam cried.

Jason bit down on his lower lip, "I had a feeling," he said softly. "I always thought that you would give birth to my first daughter,"

Sam watched as Jason sucked in a sharp breath, a strike of pain hitting him hard again. She was watching him in his last moments, and now she couldn't be angry. Instead, she grabbed his hand into hers, finding it cold and nearly lifeless. "I just found out . . . tonight," he continued, his voice growing weaker. "I want you to take care of him . . . I want you to know him, and I want you to love him. Tell him I love him, will you?"

"I will," Sam said nodding her head.

"And I want you to have everything . . . everything goes to you and my baby. Make sure Elizabeth and Lucky are taken care of, and . . . and everything. The money, the pent house, the islands, and my heart . . . it's all yours Sam," Jason whispered to her. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Sam cried out. She placed a kiss on his lips, one last time, and found them cold and turning pale. His face was as white and bloody as a sheet of paper with deep red paint on it. Then as they released, she heard the piercing noise that made everything seem unreal. She nearly felt his heart take its last beat, and watched as his eyes shut peacefully. Then everything around her became a blur.

"Sam," Lucky said pulling her away from Jason. She was in a daze. She was in shock. Two nurses pushed into the OR, and before the doors could close, Lucky managed to pull Sam out. His own heart was breaking for her, but he noticed no more tears leaving her eyes. No more sobs escaped her lips. Not even the slightest quiver of her chin.

"Sam . . ." Monica sobbed out as she saw the small woman exit the room, Lucky managing to help her. "Is he alright?"

As the eyes of the many people burned into her; Emily, Edward, Monica, Tracy, Luke and now Nikolas, Carly, and Sonny, she felt everything become dizzy. Her body ached, and her head pounded. She sucked in a sharp breath, "He's dead," she announced slowly. Then before anything else could be heard or said, she felt a blackness take over her and fell back into Lucky's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Milo Giambetti didn't like waiting.

He had been in the lobby for what seemed like hours, anxiously wondering if his brother was alright. Anxiously waiting to find out if he would talk to him again. He twiddled his thumbs and stared down at his feet, the entertainment serving as little distraction.

The lobby was already crowded with many people. Some had burns, bullet wounds, or deep cuts. His brother had escaped with a bullet wound to the side, and was one of the last to be taken in by a doctor. Milo was growing so angry earlier, that he was sure he was going to end up pulling a gun out and forcing one of the nurses to help his older brother. Of course, Milo wouldn't do that. That would mean a slap to the head by his brother, or a scolding by Sonny. Then again, at this point, he would do anything to be slapped by his brother if it meant him being okay.

"Milo?" said the familiar voice that made his heart skip a beat. Immediately he turned to see Lesley Lu Spencer, the young woman serving as a slight relief to his worry and pain.

"Lulu," Milo greeted in an awkward voice that only seemed to come out when he was around her. "A-A-Are you alright?"

Lulu gave a small smile to Milo, and a nod of her head. "Yeah . . . I just had to get a check-up from one of the silly doctors," she told him. Slowly she wandered over and took a seat next to him on the couch. She still wore her tattered and dirty clothes from the explosion, but her face was clean and bright. "You must be waiting for word on Max,"

"Yeah," Milo said softly nodding his head. He stared at her for a moment, and then forced his eyes away to take another look at the people scrambling through the hospital halls. "I don't think I've ever been so worried,"

"I know what you mean," Lulu told him. "It's scary waiting to know if the people you love are going to be alright,"

Milo nodded his head and slowly looked back to her, "I'm glad you made it out okay. I was worried about you too," he confessed. "I just . . . I care about you, even though we don't know each other all that well,"

"I care about you too Milo. You're a great friend," Lulu told him with a slight smile. Suddenly her eyes widened.

"What?" Milo asked.

"I forgot about Elizabeth . . . and my brothers," Lulu said rising from her seat. "I should probably go and check on them-"

"Mr. Giambetti?" said one of the nurses, causing Lulu to stop where she was.

"That's me," Milo told her, rising to his feet. "How's Max?"

There was a long silence, and then after a moment, the nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry, but Max didn't make it out of surgery . . ." the nurse said.

Milo's heart sank, and he shook his head. "Wh-what?" he asked nervously. "What do you mean?"

"Max died on the operating table," the nurse answered. "We did everything we could. I'm very sorry, Mr. Giambetti,"

Lulu stared at Milo for a moment, her heart thumping harder in her chest. Her stomach had hardened over, and she felt a lump rise in her throat. "Milo," she said softly.

"You're lying," Milo choked out angrily. "Show him to me-"

"Mr. Giambetti-"

"All you had to do was bring him in sooner! Instead you were busy parading around burn victims and-and-and-" Milo stopped his ranting and took a few steps back. Then he felt his legs give out from under him, and landed back on his spot on the couch. Lulu quickly rushed over, taking a knee in front of him, as he buried his head into his hand.

"Milo," she whispered softly to him. "I'm right here,"

He gave another sob, and she quickly got up, grabbing him into a hug, as he cried against her.

"Where's my daughter?" Alexis Davis asked in a nervous voice as she pushed her way through the hospital. Her face looked worn and tiered, as if everything that she had watched unfold during the hostage crisis had taken a tole on her. "Where's Sam?"

Suddenly, she spotted her nephew, and stopped him as he made his way down the hall. "Nikolas," she said stopping him. "Where's Sam? I haven't seen her since she left the Metro Court,"

"She got moved to a room," Nikolas Cassadine answered to his aunt, his own face holding distress and worry.

"What? Why, what happened?" Alexis asked.

"She passed out after Jason . . ." Nikolas stopped. "Jason died,"

Alexis's eyes widened. She had never been fond of Sam being with Jason, but the man had proven how much he loved her time and time again. And now that he was dead, Alexis was positive that Sam would never be the same. "Oh god," she sighed. "What room?"

"Forty-one," Nikolas answered. "Listen, you need to take a rest eventually. All this running around and worrying can't be good-"

"I'm fine Nikolas," Alexis assured him. She gave him a gentle stroke to the cheek. "I'm glad you're alright,"

"Thanks," Nikolas said. The two shared a quick hug, before he let go. "I have to go find Lulu,"

"Alright," Alexis said as he left, quickly heading off in her own direction.

Carly Corinthos watched as a nurse slowly pulled a white sheet over the stiff and lifeless body. She was in complete denial that it was even true. It wasn't possible that the man she loved so much was dead. As the nurse exited the room, Carly quickly started toward it, determined to shake Jason Morgan back to life. Then, before she could reach it, she felt a hand on her shoulder, stopping her in mid stride.

"Carly," Sonny Corinthos croaked out. His voice held pain, and emotion. "Don't,"

Slowly and unwillingly, Carly turned to face her husband, and found her eyes welling up with a teary substance. "Tell me . . ." she started slowly. "Tell me how he can actually be dead,"

Sonny just shook his head, watching her as she placed a hand over her mouth. "Sonny, that can't be him in there. It can't-"

"But it is," Sonny told her. "That's him Carly. He's dead-"

"No!" Carly shouted loudly, shaking her head as tears finally escaped her eyes. "He's going to come out of somewhere. He's going to end up being alive like he always is and everything will be okay . . . and he's going to look at me like I'm some annoying kid sister, and be angry that I didn't live with Sam when I could of and-"

"It's not like that this time Carly," Sonny said, his voice cracking. "He's dead-"

"No he's not!" Carly screamed, loud sobs now escaping her. Sonny quickly grabbed her into his arms, holding her tightly, as she continued to cry against him. "No he's not . . ."

"Shhhh," Sonny soothed quietly, as her whimpers were muffled out through his chest. He rubbed down her messy blonde curls, as they stood in the hall, and felt a tear escape from his own eyes. Jason was dead.

"Lulu-" Nikolas stopped his words and also his stride, as he saw his sister sharing an embrace with a face he did not recognize. He immediately regretted interrupting, especially once realizing that it was the man who was seeming to sob the hardest, and not his younger sister.

"Nikolas," Lulu said quickly spotting him. She wiped her eyes, and slowly pulled away from Milo, who quickly and hastily attempted to make his tears disappear. As she stood, he did as well, standing in his familiar broad shouldered and tall stance. "How is everyone?"

Nikolas shook his head, and sighed. "Jason Morgan . . . just passed away," Nikolas told her. She watched as Lulu's mouth dropped, and slowly continued, "Emily is devastated . . . Lucky had to help Sam. He's in with her now actually,"

Lulu couldn't believe her ears. Jason Morgan; dead. She had never known him all that well, and had honestly not been all that fond of him. He had helped her out when she was taken captive by Lorenzo Alcazar, and she had spilled her heart to him about her problems from having an abortion. He had also agreed to take Spinelli in, when no one else would. Now, he was dead.

"Wait, Jason's dead?" Milo repeated, his red eyes widening. The Corinthos Organization had lost two good men in a short amount of time, and now he felt like the only one left standing.

Nikolas just nodded his head, too tiered to be suspicious of who the man was. "What about Elizabeth?" Lulu asked slowly, still trying to swallow the shock of Jason dying.

"I just talked with Noah Drake," Nikolas started. "Elizabeth has slipped into a coma . . . they don't know if she'll be able to pull out of it,"

A hand found its way to Lulu's mouth, as she tried to hide her shock. "What about the baby?" she finally asked.

"He's alive and he's going to be healthy once he gets the bone marrow from his father," Nikolas told her, but then suddenly remembered. This baby was not the one he was to be an uncle to. This baby was not his brother's. This baby was Jason Morgan, who was now dead on an operating table.

"How's Lucky taking everything?" Lulu asked.

"Better then expected," Nikolas muttered. "I think being with Sam is taking his mind off of everything,"

"Don't you think he should be with his wife? Or at least his son-"

"That baby isn't his son," Nikolas told her, and watched as a confused expression found its way to Lulu's face. He shook his head, "It's Jason's,"

"Whoa," Milo managed to gasp out, hoping it was all a joke. When he found it wasn't, the slight amusement in his eyes drifted away. "You're not joking?"

"No," Nikolas answered running a hand through his messy hair. "I guess something happened between the two of them. Dr. Drake obviously didn't know, but when I asked why he hadn't gotten Lucky for a bone marrow yet, he let it slip that Jason was the real father,"

Lulu shook her head and closed her eyes, feeling a single hot tear roll down her cheek. It was not a tear of sadness, but instead of shock and slight anger. "Did Elizabeth know?"

"I'm not sure," Nikolas said softly, his chocolate eyes interlocking with her hazel ones. After a short moment of silence, he let out a sigh, "I'm going to go back to Emily. You want to come? We'll probably check up on Elizabeth soon,"

"That's alright," Lulu told him. "I'll catch up,"

Nikolas nodded his head, before grabbing her into a tight embrace. "I'm really glad that you're alright," he told her, placing a kiss on her forehead before releasing, "I love you,"

"Love you too," Lulu said, watching as he made his way down the hall, stiff and sore.

"You could have gone with him," Milo told her, breaking the new silence.

"I know," Lulu acknowledged softly. "But Elizabeth isn't dead yet,"

Milo nodded his head. "You weren't expecting . . . that Jason was the father, were you?"

"It definitely got me off guard," Lulu admitted. She ran a hand down her face, "My brother . . . my brother was so happy to be a father. It's what helped him get off pills and now . . . and now this baby isn't even his."

"Life's unfair sometimes," Milo said softly.

Lulu gave a sympathetic smile and placed a comforting hand on his arm, "I'm sorry. You've lost a brother and a friend tonight," she apologized.

"It could be worse," Milo told her. "I could have lost you too,"

Lucky Spencer watched as Sam slept, her slumber looking pained and uncomfortable. Maybe even in her dreams she was battling the news of Jason and his death. His own heart throbbed for her loss, and pained even harder for the loss of his so called child. Elizabeth had lied to him for months, letting him believe that the baby was indeed his. It was even more unfair that he couldn't be mad at her, because of the condition she was in. If she were to make it through the night, he would have all sorts of problems on his hands.

"Jason . . ." Sam croaked out, as she tried to open her eyes. Lucky immediately looked to her, preparing for what was to come next.

"Sam?" Lucky said softly, waiting for her to come to.

"Jason? Jason, it's Craig . . . he has the Metro Court hostage,"

"Sam, it's Lucky. You're in the hospital," he told her calmly. "You're okay now,"

Finally as Sam's eyes opened, they immediately filled with confusion. "Lucky?" she said. "What happened?"

"You passed out," he answered. "You lost a lot of blood from that bullet wound Craig gave you . . . and . . ."

Sam stared at him for a moment, "Where's Jason?" she asked softly.

"You don't remember?" Lucky asked.

"Well, it's a little fuzzy . . . I remember . . . he was shot," Sam said, recollecting her thoughts. Lucky watched as she dazed ahead, remembering slowly. "Oh god," she gasped shaking her head. She looked to Lucky, with glossed over eyes, "Was it real? Is he . . ."

Lucky slowly nodded his head, swallowing down the lump in his throat. "I'm so sorry Sam," he said to her softly.

Sam shook her head, "How can he be dead?" she asked him softly, a tear sliding away from her eye. "Jason . . . Jason doesn't die,"

"They weren't able to save him in time. He died on the operating table . . . you and I were there," he told her.

Sam slowly nodded her head, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I remember," she said, her voice cracking. "And the baby . . . I remember that too,"

For a moment they sat there in silence, and finally she broke the painful quiet. "How could he do this to me?" Sam asked loudly through her crying. "How could he just leave me like this?!"

"Shhhh," Lucky soothed softly. "Just rest-"

"How can I rest?" Sam asked. "How can I . . . It's unfair!"

"I know," Lucky said nodding his head. "And I'm sorry-"

"I can't even be angry at him! I can't even say good-bye! We can't get married and-"

As Sam started to sob harder, Lucky found himself grabbing her into his arms, her body falling into his. She rolled her fists into tight balls, pounding them on his chest. "It's not fair," she whimpered angrily, as more tears dampened his shirt. Lucky grabbed her wrists with his hands, holding her for a moment, before finally her aggression died down. As he looked into her chocolate eyes, his own filled with sadness, and he swallowed down hard. "He was all I had left," Sam whispered softly as Lucky held her gently once more.

"You have me," Lucky told her quietly. He soothed down her dark, raven hair, "I'm right here, and I'm not leaving,"


	3. Chapter 3

The news of the hostage situation had spread like wild fire and quickly finding his way on the next plane home was Jasper Jacks. Once arriving at his hotel, his heart had felt as though it had been stabbed over and over. It was not the loss of the Metro Court that had made him so heart broken, but the worry that he had lost something even more important.

"I'm looking for Carly," Jax said as he sprinted to the front desk at the General Hospital.

Epiphany gave a huff. She was tiered after a long night in a makeshift set up outside of the blown up hotel, and now mustering up all she had left to help with more critical patients in the hospital. "Mr. Jacks, I don't keep tabs on everyone here,"

"Well, you should if she's a patient, shouldn't you?" Jax asked, a tinge of worry and annoyance running through his voice.

"I can assure you Mr. Jacks, Carly is not in critical condition," Epiphany told him. "I mean, at least not in any sort of condition that involves the need for medical assistance,"

"You have any idea where I can find her?" Jax asked.

"Might want to check around the operating rooms," Epiphany answered before gathering up a stack of files and heading off into the crowd of chaos. Jax gave a slight nod of his head, and shifted the bundle of flowers he had in his right hand to his left, before leaving in his own direction.

Alexis Davis stared through the window of the operating room; just to be sure it was true. The body looked still and stiff and she could see that the size was right. The man on the table was Jason Morgan, dead as they came. Closing her eyes, she said a silent prayer. She prayed to god that Jason would be brought to a better place. She prayed that he would be able to leave Sam with peace of mind and without pain.

The sound of his footsteps was what caused her to open her brown eyes again. They were loud and came closer with each second, and then in an instant, they were stopped in place. Slowly, Alexis turned around to spot Jasper Jacks, with his mouth slightly opened in shock. "Jax?" she said slowly. She looked to where his eyes had been gazing ahead to see Carly and Sonny asleep in each other's arms. The two sat in a pair of chairs, their hands closed around each other's, clinging for dear life as they drifted in peaceful slumber. "Oh . . .Jax," she sighed to herself.

"What? What happened?" Jax managed to say as he made his way to his ex-wife. "Why is Carly. .. What are her and Sonny doing together?"

"Jason," Alexis told him quietly. "Jason Morgan is dead,"

Jax's eyes widened, "What?" he whispered softly.

"That's him," Alexis said, pointing into the room. She watched as Jax's eyes widened, but then slowly came back to normal size, narrowing a little.

"They seem comfortable," he muttered as he shifted his eyes over to Carly and Sonny. He slowly looked to Alexis, "I imagine this is what it's been like while I was gone-"

"Jax," Alexis sighed. "I can't really assure you that everything was dandy while you were gone, but you have to realize how much Carly and Sonny loved Jason. They're just grieving,"

Jax nodded his head, "I guess you're right," he sighed. He gave an awkward laugh, "God, look at me. People have died at my hotel and I'm here angry at Carly for finding comfort with . . ." he stopped himself, not able to think about anymore. Instead he drew his attention back to Alexis, placing a hand on her shoulder, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm alright," Alexis answered. "Just happy that Nikolas and Sam both made it out alive,"

"I'm just glad you weren't in there," Jax told her. "You want me to take you home-"

"No," Alexis said quickly. "I need to see my daughter first. See how she is . . . dealing with all of this,"

Jax nodded his head, "Sam's probably devastated," he said. "And I'm sure whether she wants to admit it or not, she's probably going to need her mother,"

"I guess we'll see about that," Alexis told him with a sigh.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Jax asked.

"What about the hotel-"

"I can worry about that later," Jax told her. "Right now, I'm here for a friend,"

"Thank you," Alexis said with a smile. She brought a hand to his cheek, "You're sweet,"

Jax gave a slight smile, and took her hand off his cheek, and held it into his own. "Let's go, shall we?" he asked, leading her down the hall.

"You should be with Elizabeth," Sam told Lucky as she wiped the tears that were left on her cheeks away with the back of her hand. "I mean . . . you don't have to be here with me-"

"She lied to me," Lucky whispered softly to himself. He shook his head, "I don't know if . . . if I can look at her again, knowing that she's been playing this charade,"

"These could be her last moments Lucky," Sam said to him quietly. "And you don't want to have any regrets,"

"Something tells me . . ." Lucky stopped and let out a sigh. "Something tells me that no matter what happens, the two of us won't be able to get past this. She lives through tonight or tomorrow . . . or she makes it out of this alive, there is too much . . . too much scar tissue to get past."

"You can't start thinking about the future," Sam told him. "You've got to stay in the present, where it matters right now,"

Lucky stared at Sam with his grey-blue eyes for a moment, and finally brought himself to nod his head. "You're right," he said softly. "Are you going to be okay?"

Sam nodded her head and gave a small sniffle, "Yeah," she answered. "I probably need some alone time anyway."

"Well, if you need me, I can be here in an instant," Lucky told her as he slowly rose from the metal chair.

"Thanks, Lucky," Sam said as he headed for the door.

Shutting the door behind him, Lucky Spencer stepped out into the hall to quickly find his younger sister. "Lulu," he said immediately. In an instant her arms were around him, holding him in for a tight embrace.

"Thank god you're alright." Lucky finally managed to say as he rested his head on top of hers. It was bad enough that Elizabeth, the woman he hoped to make his fiancée, was in critical condition, but if he had lost his sister or older brother he had a feeling his entire life would crumble.

"I love you so much," Lulu said as few tears slipped from her eyes. After seeing what Milo had gone through after losing a brother, she was positive she didn't want to go through that herself.

"I love you too," Lucky told her as they slowly released.

"I heard about Elizabeth and the baby," Lulu spoke out quickly. "Nikolas told me,"

"How'd he find out?" Lucky asked.

"Noah Drake," Lulu answered.

"His mouth is about as big as his son's," Lucky said shaking his head, as he let out a sigh.

"Listen, I know that you didn't expect Jason and Elizabeth to have a child . . . let alone sleep together. I mean, it's caught me off guard and I can't imagine what you are going through-"

"It's alright," Lucky told her. "I can't . . . I can't be angry, at least not now. If Elizabeth dies, that little boy is going to need a father since his biological one is dead."

"And if Elizabeth doesn't die?" Lulu asked slowly.

"She betrayed me . . ." Lucky said softly. "And she lied to me, and made me feel terrible for doing drugs and sleeping with Maxie. What I did wasn't right, but it doesn't give her any excuse to do the same to me. If she loved me at all, she would have told me from the beginning that she slept with Jason . . . if she makes it out of this, I'll help to support her and this baby, but I will never trust her again."

"That makes two of us," Lulu whispered.

"Bench press!" shouted the familiar yet annoying voice that Milo Giambetti had come accustom to. Sprinting across the lobby was Damian Spinelli, immediately coming to a hault when he reached him. "Where's blonde one?"

Milo simply stayed silent for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose. Finally, he found words able to come out of his mouth. "She's with her brother," he answered slowly.

"The reformed one?" Spinelli asked.

Milo didn't even bother trying to translate, "Lucky," he said to him.

Spinelli studied Milo closely, sensing something that was not so normal for the Corinthos bodyguard. "Muscle man . . . have you been crying?"

"What do you care?" Milo snapped at him. He was done crying, and he didn't want to show the weakness again; especially in front of Spinelli.

"The jackal was just curious . . . that's all," Spinelli told him. "And he still is so, what happened?"

"My brother is dead," Milo said, finding his voice cracking slightly. He refused to cry again, and instead gazed up at Spinelli with glossed over eyes.

Spinelli's mouth dropped, and he sucked in a gasp. "Oh god, man, I'm sorry," he managed to spit out in his fast paced voice. He took his black knitting cap off of his head, and lowered his head. "My deepest, deepest, sympathies,"

"Thanks," Milo whispered softly. "It seems like this entire hostage crisis . . . has really turned everything upside down. I mean my brother . . . Jason-"

"Wait, stone cold?" Spinelli asked, his stomach tightening. "What do you mean?"

Milo sucked in a long breath, before speaking. "Jason died on the operating table,"

"He what?" Spinelli said shaking his head. "He can't be . . . I was in there with him at the Metro Court-"

"He was shot by Craig," Milo told him.

Spinelli ran a hand through his mess of light brown hair, and found himself nearly losing air. "This isn't happening . . . I mean, just a few hours ago he was fighter pilot and I was his wing man . . . and now . . . he's dead," he rambled. Jason had served as an older brother or even a father to Spinelli in the past few months, and now grasping that he was dead seemed impossible. Plopping himself down on the couch, Spinelli buried his head into his hands, finding a great amount of sobs escaping him.

Slowly, Milo took a seat next to Spinelli, and placed a hand on his back. Giving him a few pats, he gave a slight sigh, "It'll be okay man," Milo told him. "It's gonna be alright."


	4. Chapter 4

_First let me start by saying, Thank You for the reviews and please keep them coming!_

_I know that this story is sad, but there is really no other way to describe what happened. There will be a lot of different pairings in this story (some people may or may not like. And yes, Srubs is coming soon, I promise). Hope that you all keep reading, reviewing, and enjoying!_

Sammy

* * *

Alexis Davis slowly approached her daughter's room, peering inside to find the brunette shaking with sobs. Her heart immediately tore into pieces staring at her, the pain striking her own emotions. Behind her she felt a comforting hand, and gave a slight sigh. "Do you think I should leave her alone?" she asked her friend.

Jasper Jacks shook his head, using his own judgment. "I think she needs you," Jax told her softly. "And oddly enough I think you need her,"

"You're probably right," Alexis said. She turned to face him, "Listen, I need to ask you a really big favor,"

"Anything," Jax told her.

Alexis gave a smile at his kindness. "Kristina is still at home, and since it's almost seven she's going to be getting up soon and-"

"You want me to be there," Jax finished.

"I just don't want her to wake up and be worried. I'm sure the babysitter can handle her but-"

"Alexis, it's not a problem," Jax told her. "Do you want me to take her anywhere?"

Alexis thought for a moment, and finally came to a decision. "Do you think you could get her something to eat, and then maybe bring her back here?"

"It would be my pleasure," Jax said. "I just hope that things have died down by the time we arrive,"

"So do I," Alexis sighed. "And thank you, thank you so much,"

"I told you it's no trouble," Jax said to her once again. "You take care of one daughter, and I'll take care of the other,"

Alexis gave a slight laugh, "We'd make a pretty good mom and dad team, huh?"

"Probably," Jax said giving a smile. "Here," he said giving her the bouquet of flowers he had brought for Carly. "I think at this point Sam might appreciate them more,"

Alexis nodded her head and slowly took them. "Thanks," she said. "I'll see you later,"

"Sounds like a plan," Jax told her, before heading down the hall. His absence made the hall suddenly quiet, and she reluctantly looked back inside of the room. Then slowly she grabbed the handle of the door, twisting it, and then making her way into the room.

"Sam?"

The voice was soft and familiar, and made Samantha McCall's heart lighten, and more tears form in her eyes. "Mom," she whimpered softly. There were few times when she had called Alexis the simple word, but now she needed to more then ever.

"I heard about what happened," Alexis told her. She took a seat on the bed, Sam's back still turned toward her. She watched as Sam's body convulsed with sobs and her heart trembled for her. She placed the bouquet of the flowers on the bedside table, and slowly placed a hand on her back. "I'm here for you Sam,"

"Will you stay here?" Sam asked in a cracking voice.

"For as long as you need me," Alexis replied. Slowly, she scooted further on to the bed, and then with much hesitation laid herself down next to her daughter.

"Mom . . ." Sam started slowly. "Thank you,"

Alexis simply rolled over to Sam, and wrapped her arms around her daughter, placing her head on the top of hers. Sam reached her hand over her shoulder, grabbing her mother's hand into her own, and squeezed it tightly as a few silent tears slipped away from her. "I love you," Alexis whispered.

"I love you too," Sam told her.

"How are you doing?" Nikolas Cassadine asked the petite brunette as she stared into the maternity ward. He slowly handed her a cup of coffee, and with a great pause she took it.

"I never thought that losing him would hurt this much," Emily said finally as Nikolas he stood next to her.

"It's understandable," Nikolas told her softly. "He was your brother, by blood or not. Of course you're going to miss him,"

"Jason . . . Jason may not have been a great person as far as his career choice went . . . but he was a hero, and he was always putting others first. Just like he put those hostages first tonight," Emily said shaking her head. "I guess it's how he would have wanted to go though. Saving the people he cared about . . ."

She stopped, looking back into the maternity ward, staring at the small infant. "He would have wanted to put his son first too,"

"I can't believe-" Nikolas stopped. "I mean, I knew that Jason and Elizabeth slept together. Sam even told me that there was a possibility the child could be Jason's . . . but I never thought-"

"Neither did I," Emily told him. She gave a slight smile, "I guess you didn't get to be an uncle . . . but I will be this baby's aunt,"

Nikolas gave a small smile. "I guess you're right," he said. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Jason would be happy to know that you're here watching over his son,"

"I just want to help in whatever ways I can," Emily replied softly. "I don't know what's going to happen with living arrangements and . . . and what will happen if Elizabeth doesn't make it out. I just hope that this baby is taken care of,"

"He will be," Nikolas assured her, when suddenly down the hall there was a loud, familiar, voice.

"Where's my heir?! I want to see him," Edward Quartermaine shouted as he strode down the hall. Behind him Tracy chased at his heels, a rather angered look on her face.

"Grandfather?" Emily said confused once seeing the old man. He stopped once he reached the pair, and stared into the maternity ward. "What are you doing?"

"I want to see my Quartermaine heir," Edward announced. "That child in there is Jason's isn't it?"

"It doesn't matter! Jason isn't a Quartermaine! He is a Morgan for god's sake," Tracy spat at her father quickly as she slowed herself next to him. "You really want to give ELQ to that child-"

"First of all, Jason is still Quartermaine by blood! Secondly, I rather give ELQ's fortune to that baby when I pass then your nincompoop son-"

"Dillon is not a nincompoop!" Tracy shouted at her father. "And that baby is a product of a filthy one night stand between Jason and Elizabeth! Dillon of anyone deserves the fortune-"

"What, the film major deserves our business?! He doesn't give a damn about what happens to it, and the only reason you wish for him to inherit it is because you hope you can take the money for your own pleasure, along with that filth you call a husband-"

"Oh, don't drag Luke into this! Besides, Jason hasn't been loyal to the family for years, and his son still has the opportunity to have what my son should-"

"Stop it!" Emily finally screamed loudly, causing both Tracy and Edward to stop their bickering and stare at her. "Jason is dead, and this is how you respect him?! You argue about ELQ and whatever else has to do with money! This is not how he would have wanted it!"

Edward gave a low grumble, and Tracy simply folded her arms across her chest, as Nikolas placed a comforting hand on Emily's back. "Always the voice of reason, aren't you?" Tracy said rolling her eyes.

"Shut up Tracy," Edward snapped at her. "Emily is right . . . this isn't how we should mourn one of our own-"

"But Jason's was not "one of our own" and this baby isn't either-"

"Tracy . . ." Edward started in a tone his daughter knew all too well. She stopped her talking, and gave a sigh.

"I'm going to go find Luke," she finally told him, turning and stalking away. Edward let out a sigh, looking to his granddaughter.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"Alright, considering the circumstances," Emily answered honestly.

Edward gave a small nod of his head. "Alan and Monica . . . they'll be here soon," he told her. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Things will eventually work out . . . they always seem to in this family,"

Emily simply nodded her head, and felt Nikolas place an arm around her. She was glad that he was present. At the moment he was her only stable base, and she was thankful for that. Edward was right though; if they could make it through the hostage crisis, they could make it through this latest obstacle.

As soon as the first shot rang out Cooper Barrett realized he had made a large mistake. Sure, he had seen worse. Iraq had taught him many things, but taking the lives of those who were innocent was not one of the lessons he smiled upon.

He had accepted a job from a man named James Craig, to work as a mercenary in a quick hostage taking. Unfortunately the hostage taking had not been very quick, and he had ended up stuck in a vault with Maxie Jones. The two had spent a long time in the small space, and he had gotten to know her well. Yet once the explosion took over the Metro Court, he had not been able to spot her.

Instead he had reverted to old habits, and looked out for himself. Stripping off his mask, and black jump suit he had been required to wear, he made his way to the hospital where he knew he could be helped.

Lesley Lu Spencer watched on as her older brother sat at Elizabeth's bed side. He seemed so broken, and so cold. The news about the baby was a shock to her, and must have been like a knife in the back for him. At the moment her head was filled with thoughts of hatred and anger toward the woman that her brother had devoted himself to. She had lied to him for months on end, all the while making him feel terrible for his own sins. "Hypocrite," she muttered to herself, before suddenly hearing a thump and crash behind her.

Turning, Lulu quickly took sight of an unfamiliar looking face, doing his best to stand on his feet. "Are you alright?" she asked him, growing slightly concerned.

"I am if you're a doctor," Cooper Barrett answered with a slight chuckle. He had dealt with worse pain, being an ex-marine, but the ache of his leg was starting to become unbearable. Of course he figured that it was the least he deserved after his part in the hostage taking.

Lulu simply shook her head and took a few steps closer to him, "No, I'm not. But I can probably help you find one," she told him.

"I doubt that is even possible," Cooper said. He had been in the lobby of floor five for nearly forty-five minutes, and since he was an impulsive person he went to go find help on his own.

"I have my ways," Lulu told him, with a small smile. Taking once more a few strides closer, she stopped once reaching him. "Were you at the Metro Court?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Cooper answered. "You?"

"Yeah," Lulu said nodding her head. "I don't recognize you though,"

"I was hiding in one of the offices," Cooper told her, finding the lie easily escaping his mouth.

Lulu gave a small nod of approval, before realizing that the man was still in pain. "Sorry, I said I would help you find a doctor,"

"It's alright," Cooper told her with a smile.

"Listen, I'm sure I can find my aunt Bobby around here somewhere if you follow me," Lulu said. She slowly turned, preparing to lead him down the hall. Taking a few strides, she heard his behind her, before suddenly he fell forward, his body bumping into hers. She quickly turned, doing her best to keep her balance, as she attempted to help him keep his own.

"I-I'm sorry," Cooper apologized as he caught himself against her, giving a small laugh. Lulu giggled lightly as well, adjusting herself against him so she could be used as a crutch.

"Are you going to be okay to walk?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah, just . . . this is good," Cooper told her as he kept an arm around her shoulders, while she kept hers around his backside.

"Alright, maybe following me isn't the way to go," Lulu said with a smile. "Let's just head down the hall . . . I'm sure we can find someone somewhere. I'm a Spencer after all,"

"Spencer?" Cooper repeated, his eyes widening. Maxie had mentioned the last name plenty of times while in the vault, and now it seemed as though he was having his first encounter with the family.

"Yeah," Lulu told him, ignoring his confusion. She had no time to explain to him her extremely complicated family life, and whatever he knew couldn't be any of her concern at the moment. Suddenly she spotted the familiar face she had been so eager to find, "Aunt Bobby! Thank god,"

"Lulu, sweetheart, what is it? What's going on? How's Elizabeth-"

"I need you to help . . ."

"Cooper," he quickly said, realizing they had yet to exchange names.

"But I have to go and find out-"

"Elizabeth's condition hasn't changed, and at this point there is not much any of us can do," Lulu said, hoping the information would satisfy her aunt for the moment. Fortunately it did, and Bobby quickly switched into doctor mode.

"What did you say your name was?" Bobby asked him.

"Cooper," he answered slowly.

"You were in the Metro Court?" she interrogated as Cooper balanced himself on her niece.

"Yeah," Cooper said nodding his head.

"Well, what happened to you Hun? I can't do much with yes, no answers," Bobby said, causing Lulu to smile. Bobby sometimes really was Luke's younger sister.

"My leg . . . There was glass or something in it. I think I need stitches or . . . or something. I mean I'm no doctor," Cooper told her.

"Then you came to the right place," Bobby winked at him. She slowly moved to his other side, as if letting him know it was okay to use her for support as well. Cooper Barrett slowly placed his arm around her shoulder as well, and with much ease the three of them made their way down the hall.

Lucky Spencer watched as Elizabeth lay in bed, soaking in her coma induced slumber. The woman who he once called his wife was taking in possibly her last breaths before his eyes. The sounds of the heart monitor were steady, and drown in the thoughts that rushed through his head.

Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of her stirring in her sleep. "Jason," she called out so weakly that Lucky could barely hear it. At the single word Lucky's heart sank, and his mouth immediately frowned. He shook his head, and slowly grabbed her hand with his own.

"It's Lucky," he said, hoping that she could maybe open her eyes to their full extent.

"I dreamed . . . I dreamed of him," Elizabeth continued, her words mumbled and spoken through her sleep. "He was . . . he was at peace,"

"He's dead," Lucky whispered hoarsely. He watched as Elizabeth's face was over taken with something of peace or even joy.

"I can feel him," Elizabeth said quietly. It seemed as though she was drifting off again, and Lucky tightened his grip on her hand.

"Elizabeth . . . Elizabeth don't," he told her, as if death would pause for his convenience.

"I thought of a name," Elizabeth announced. Finally, her eyes opened and interlocked with the ones she had come to love. "For the baby . . ."

"What is it?" Lucky asked, finding her paused at the words.

"Jack," Elizabeth finally told him. "Jackson Morgan . . . Jackson Christopher Morgan-Spencer,"

Lucky was silent for a moment, and then finally nodded his head. "I like it," he whispered quietly, though he immediately saw the similarities between Jason and Jackson.

"I got it . . . I was combining your names. Jason and Lucky . . . the 'ck' fit into 'Jason' perfectly," Elizabeth explained slowly. She closed her eyes for a short while, and then finally opened them again. "I want you and Sam . . . to take care of him. Take care of Jack, and take care of Cameron. Tell my boys that I love them,"

"I will," Lucky said, watching as her eyes closed again. Little did he know that it would be the last time they would ever do so.

"I love you," Elizabeth told him. Lucky wanted to say that he loved her too, but couldn't find the words able to come out of his mouth. He just stared at her for a long while, wandering what he should do. Then, before he could do anything at all he heard the heart stopping noise of a flat line. Suddenly, it seemed as though the world had stopped spinning, and everything was brought to a pause.


End file.
